


Snow Melts

by cryptidsarereal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsarereal/pseuds/cryptidsarereal
Summary: "I love you too, Lance. I'm sorry."





	

Keith watched the snow as it drifts slowly towards him. 

There was almost a surreal glow to each feathery flake against the black sky. He blinked up at them slowly, trying to shake off snowflakes that had gathered on his lashes. There was a constant ringing in his head. His thoughts scrambled, sluggish. He blinked up again at the powdery sky. It took a moment, but Keith realised the glow was a constant slow blinking light. Confused, he breathed out a short puff of air and it fogged his vision.

Keith wondered why this seemed so important.

He blinked a couple more times. The glow was coming from somewhere. Headlights. The word popped into his head, and again he tried to remember why that was so important.

He tried to follow where the glowing light was coming from, and realised immediately that he couldn’t. He had his helmet on. He crunched his eyebrows in confusion, so he had been riding. Where was he going?

_“Away,”_ a distant memory murmured to him.

Cold. His senses were starting to feel something now. Cold, from the snow on his face. Cold, from the snow that had melted on his jacket. Cold, from the snow that had started to settle in a layer around him.

More sensations. A dull throbbing in his head, behind his eyes. Rough interior of his helmet against his skin. Dull pain, everywhere. And the constant, incessant ringing in his ear. The feeling was everywhere and nowhere.

_“Get up,”_ a voice told him. Familiar.

He tried but he can’t seem to move much. His fingers could, though, and he caught something in them. Warmth. Very faint, but there.

_“Get up, mullet-head!”_ , the voice was back. Go away, he thought. Staying still seemed like a better plan.

His eyelids started to get heavy and he moved his fingers again, reaching for that warmth.

 

 

 

 

_Fingers played at his hand, rubbing his fingers and turning them side to side. He tilted the book he’s holding with his other hand to turn the page with his thumb. Outside the frames of the book, a blue eye stared at him owlishly from where he read. The head on his lap shifted._

_“You always wear these gloves.”_

_He moved the book away and looked at where Lance’s hands and his are connected. A warm feeling tugged on his gut. That’s been happening more and more, lately._

_“Because I ride a motorcycle.”_

_“But you’re not riding now…”_

_“But I’m riding it later.”_

_“But you never take them off.” Lance murmured into his hand._

_“Why would you need them taken off?”_

_“We never get to hold hands.”_

_“I think what you’re doing now more than qualifies for holding hands.”_

_“Yeah, but it’s different…”_

_Keith put down his book, “You hold me everywhere else with clothes on and you don’t seem to have a problem with that.”_

_“But see, I’d like your body more without clothes. I’d like your hands more without the gloves. Same difference.”_

_Keith scoffed but he let the other boy take his hand from his book and hold it up with his other hand. Afternoon light caught on both their hands as Lance continued mushing them together and playing with his fingers. Shadows played at them as trees swayed from a soft breeze outside the library window. He leaned more unto the wall behind him._

_“We can take them off… if you want it that badly.”_

_Eyes widened up at him. Lips turned upward in contained excitement. “Really?”_

_“Yeah”, he pulled his hands away and took off his gloves, laying them on top of his book. He slid his fingers back into Lance’s where they were waiting._

_He looked down at soft lashes, fanning over blushing cheeks. Crystal blue eyes twinkled beneath those lashes as they watch, transfixed, where their fingers are latched. Lips in a constant smile and opening in a quiet exhale._

_Keith leaned over, drawn by those small breaths, felt the need to take them on his own. He squeezed those slender hands, kneaded them with a thumb, while he inched them away when they started becoming a barrier. The inches between them became a painful distance._

_Lance’s eyes caught his and he is torn between just watching them and doing more. But then Keith saw them fluttering close, and there’s that tugging feeling again, and he’s pressed his lips on Lance’s. The air shifted around them in a satisfied sigh, or maybe that was Lance because the next thing he knows he was thrust against the wet heat of his tongue. And yes- that was definitely Lance breathing into him now._

_He followed Lance’s hands where they were reaching for his neck and he shifted his hold to his wrists. Fingers curled against his nape and he is being pulled closer. Warm breaths set goosebumps along his cheeks, Keith captured Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. He grinned in a giddy haze when he heard a satisfying, heady noise. His focus set on the spot where jaw and neck connected, and was already blossoming red._

_Lance suddenly pulled away and twisted his body, burying his face into Keith’s lap where he lets out an embarrassed moan. Keith blew out an amused snort and looked around if anyone could see them from where they were, in their corner booth at library afternoons._

 

 

 

 

 

_Lance!,_ Keith gasped awake.

His eyes flitted around as he tried to make sense of his surrounding. Snow. Glowing light. Helmet. He was out riding on his motorcycle, it was snowing, and then- and then…what?

He was missing something.

Fear settled in his stomach and his breathing quickened. There was something he was missing and he can’t remember what it was. He had to remember it. He had to remember it because… because it was important.

He was missing something important and he had to find it.

Gathering every ounce of strength he has left, he tried to move again. Groaning as the small movement brought back the pain in his body. But that small movement was enough to feel something shift in his hands. That small warmth…

Confused. That small warmth seemed lesser now.

Warmth. He closed his eyes, wishing he was back in the party where it was warm. Back at the party where everyone was. Where Shiro was, and Allura, and Hunk, and Pidge. Where Lance was- Lance was…

_Lance!_ Keith grabbed at the name like a prize, like it could go away. Lance was with him. He was with him, they were talking. He can remember Lance’s hands tightly wound around him.

_Lance! Lance!_ He silently called. Where?

Dread.

No.

Everything looked with much more malice now. The blinking light, the helmet. suddenly it made sense.

Heaving heavy breaths, heart pounding, he twisted himself slowly to his side. Pain now forgotten. He had to see. He had to know. He doesn’t want to, but he had to.

His eye caught fur on a green parka and that was enough. He squeezed his eyes shut. Pushing thoughts away.

No, goddamnit, no!

Not Lance! It can’t be!

Squeezing hope into his actions, he forced his eyes open and let it roam across Lance’s frame. Already dusted with snow, sprawled unto the cold cement. His face a feet away, facing Keith, already buried in snow.

For a second, Keith could pretend he was okay. They were okay. This is just one of those Lance-things that they do; playing in the snow, making snow angels. Laughing. He wished that was their reality now.

But it’s not.

Because there’s blood trickling from Lance’s temple, and there was red staining the snow around him. No laughter. No movement. No breath. No life in that body.

No, Keith chided himself, Not yet.

He squeezed Lance’s fingers in his hands. Cold.

Not one bit of warmth in them. Cold, and Keith could only let out a pained moan. He refused to shed tears yet. No, not yet.

He rubbed some warmth into them. Like what Lance always do to him.

_Please, Lance!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Keith growled against Lance neck as he pushed him against the door, closing it with a loud thud. There was a confused gasp, and Keith cut it with a hungry kiss. Taking in as much as he can of Lance to fill in on his raging thoughts._

_‘Better watch that boyfriend of yours,’ Rolo’s voice echoed in his head. ‘You never know who he’s willing to go down on next.’_

_Keith tugged on Lance’s hair and is quick to put his lips on his ear to hear him moan._

_“K-Keith, what”—_

_But Keith was already pushing his tongue into him, running it along his teeth, his tongue, biting his lips. He pulled Lance’s hips flush against him and rolled his erection between his thighs. He heard Lance’s head thudding on the door, moaning, exposing his neck to Keith and he took advantage of it. He pressed open mouthed kisses at Lance’s neck, licking and biting at the skin._

_Arms grabbed at his back, scraping nails into it._

_Keith hurriedly pulled Lance’s pants and boxers down, unblinkingly taking Lance into his mouth, earning him a surprised yelp which quickly turned into high breathy moans. Hands were on his hair in an instant, pulling at it. It didn’t take long, Lance bucked his hips against Keith’s lips, curling in on himself._

_Each pant loud in his head, they moved to the bed in the dark room. The air was sultry from their shared heat. Shared sweat and shared touches. Confused moans and questioning sighs aimed at Keith, but he ignored them with an impatient grunt. He hitched up Lance’s leg and shoved into him, enjoying the way Lance stuttered around him. Keith lost track of time as he thrust himself into the wet heat. Each plunge driving away the anger and jealousy brought about by Rolo’s jibes._

_Keith’s movements halted, orgasm whiting out his thoughts. He hissed out when he felt Lance clenching around him as he follows Keith over the edge. Loud and scrabbling at Keith._

_Music from the party downstairs started to register to his ears, and he got annoyed again. Allura knows he doesn’t like crowds but she throws parties on his birthday each year anyway._

_“Geez, Keith. No need to tear through our itinerary.”, he watched Lance’s form in the bed, stretched out and boneless. He couldn’t even care less about whatever the people heard downstairs, right now it’s just this boy beneath him, every small detail commanding attention._

_Rolo could go fuck himself, Lance was his and he’s with him now._

_And that about makes his entire world perfect._

_If only Lance’s phone didn’t ring._

_Lance immediately drew away from him, clearing his throat, stumbling towards his pants where they were left by the door. He fumbled with his phone for a moment, glancing into his screen._

_“Who is it”, Keith couldn’t keep the venom in his voice. Maybe it’s the way Lance had his phone angled away from him. Or the fleeting glances thrown his way. Or the quick delighted softening of Lance’s eyes._

_“Oh… it’s just uhm, Nyma, from my history course.” Avoiding eye contact. “She just- uhh she was just reminding me of the- this project.”_

_“Nyma”, the name tasted bitter in his mouth. Small details started piling in his head: extended classes, texting unregistered numbers, new pin lock, detached talks._

_The confidence he just built came crashing._

_Fuck. He started picking up his clothes and putting them on, thoughts burning up with anger and betrayal. Fuck._

_“Wha- where are you going?”, Lance glanced at his keys as he swiped at them._

_“Away”, he snapped._

_A hand grabbed his jacket as he put his hand on the doorknob. “Wait, wait, hold on-!“_

_He turned slowly at Lance, and he saw guilt written all over his face. He raised one eyebrow in silent question, he knew he’d only hurt Lance if he opened his mouth._

_“I- ugh, fine. I’m sorry. I was going to wait until everyone was gone-“_

_That was enough for Keith. He opened the door with force and slammed it at Lance’s face._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance’s face is so pale, Keith idly observes. It didn’t suit him one bit.

Lance is sun-kissed skin, and wide smiles, and bright eyes. To be Lance is to be alive. All loud and infinite energy.

He rubbed at the ice-cold fingers. _Wake up, Lance_ , he called. _Lance! Lance! Lance!_ He said his name in his mind over and over, as if it could will some movement from him. Just a small sign, a little bit of hope. _Please baby, for me. Please?_

He doesn’t call him that often. He always pushed those mundane couple-things aside, but Lance always (almost inconceivably) brightens up even more at the endearment. He should’ve done it more often.

_Please baby, stay alive for me, yeah?_

 

 

 

 

 

_“Babe!” Keith scowled at the word. “Keith! Wait- come on! Just listen to me!”_

_He didn’t spare a glance to his back as he threw a leg over his bike and put his key to ignition, starting up the engine. A single thought sharp in his mind as he pulled on his helmet. Away. Drive away._

_His back stiffened as he felt arms circling around him. “Lance, get off”, he gritted out._

_“No”. Stubborn as always. Lance was already seated behind him. “You’ll hurt yourself.”_

_“Lance! I literally hate you right now, get off!”_

_Hands clung tighter to him. “No.”_

_Fuck! Keith doesn’t even have half the patience for this conversation. He revved up the engine and gunned down the dark empty street._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sounds slowly registered to him. There was shouting, or at least he thought was shouting. They were all muffled and distant but painful to his ears.

He stared limply at Lance’s face. He looked so peaceful. Almost like he was sleeping. Like all those times Keith stared at him as they lay together.

If he could just have the energy to brush away the dirt and blood caking on his serene face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Keith! Keith! Slowdown, you’re scaring me!”_

_He instantly eased down his speed in an unconscious thought before he remembered he was supposed to be angry and sped it up a little bit more._

_Lance voice barely reached his ears with the howling of the wind. But he challenges it with a raise of his voice. Always challenging, the idiot. “Nyma and I, we have nothing going on between us. We talked about our boyfriends- and- and your birthday came up.” Keith blinked, slowing down the speed a couple ticks to finally listen. “You always end up finding out my gifts before I could surprise you. I’m sorry I was so distant but I really really wanted to surprise you this time. So I called Nyma, because she’s not in our close circle and she wouldn’t slip up.” Tears wet Keith’s neck as Lance tried desperately to explain himself, not caring if Keith heard him or not._

_“She knows someone who does custom tailor. And I thought- I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. So I,” one arm unwound around him and shifted between them. “I saved up some of my allowance and had this…”, something was being thrusted at the corner of his eyes. “… custom fitted to replace your old ones.”_

_And there, in Lance’s hand, was a pair of black leather gloves tied together by a single red ribbon._

 

 

 

 

White hot pain filled his entire consciousness. Hands were on him, pulling him away, and he groaned in protest. He refused to leave Lance.

There were more lights glowing. Red. Blue. People were talking to him, asking him things, but he’s struggling to understand the words. He gripped Lane’s fingers tighter. Then his head was being positioned upwards, towards the sky.

No!

What are they doing? They had to treat Lance first!

Let me see Lance.

I have to know if he’s okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Keith had only glanced for a moment but that was enough distraction entailed. Bright lights suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lance’s mouth was still moving but he couldn’t hear the words. A speeding car cut them on the intersection._

_He pulled on the brakes and veered them sideways. It was something he was used to doing. He gritted his teeth in an effort to pull them out safely._

_But his wheels caught on melting ice and they skidded on the cold cement. The force was enough to fling Lance off and drag Keith with him._

_Keith’s vision flashed white._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Someone was calling his name again, a different voice this time. A deeper voice, familiar—

He forced his eyes open. Shiro!

It was definitely Shiro’s silhouette he was seeing. He relaxed somewhat at his presence. Shiro’s here. Shiro could—

Bright lights glared at him besides Shiro’s form, his face twisted with worry.

“It’s okay, Keith. It’s going to be okay.”

No, they had to get to Lance!

Only garbled noise came out from his mouth and he realised something was preventing him from talking, they had put something over his mouth.

_Shiro, you have to understand! I have to see Lance!_

Can’t they see?

They had to get Lance first because- because he didn’t have a helmet on.

Because Keith didn’t bother to hand him one.

 

_I have to see Lance._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something jogged at his memory. An image from seconds before the crash. Lance was telling him something. Blue eyes earnest.

Keith suddenly gasped as he finally remembers. Small frames compressed into an instant of a moment.

 

_“Happy birthday, Keith. I love you, I love you so much.”_

 

He squeezed his eyes as tears finally leaked out.

 

_I love you too, Lance._

 

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> that should do it


End file.
